1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-to-board connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-186663 discloses a structure in which a wire-side fast-on tab terminal 103 with a wire 102 is connected to a low-height type surface mounting fast-on tab terminal 101 which is mounted on the surface of a circuit board 100 as shown in FIG. 21 of the present invention.